Connect
by Hararu
Summary: AU. Their very first meeting isn't exactly something ideal, nor is their second one. Even more, through a misfortunate accident—they switch bodies? "Huh?" How are they going to deal with these series of miserable events? OCxKillua. Rated T to be safe.


**Hararu:** Yaharu~ I have not been on the HxH fanfiction section in a long time, so I have no idea if anyone has done a story like this before. Please inform me if someone has so I can immediately take this down. I have been inspired by Kokoro Connect, thus the title.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hunter x Hunter. All rights belong to the amazing Yoshihiro Togashi.

* * *

**Connect**  
_Chapter 1_  
The Link

* * *

_I open my eyes to a scenery I am completely unfamiliar with. The twirling breeze keeps the leaves below me endlessly dancing. The air is not too humid nor is it too dry. The sun shyly hides behind the vast clouds. Trees I have never seen before surround me in every direction except the West. A variety of woody and herbaceous shrubs adore the tree roots. The colours they possess, however, seem as if they have just been clumsily mixed together. As if their painter passively splatters every palette, entirely ignoring the unwritten laws of aesthetics. The sea ahead is crystal clear. The ripples, here and there, appear in such harmonious rhythm. The reflection presented by the sea's surface slowly leads me to the sight I admire the most._

_"Xy..."_

_Beautifully aligned snowy mountains decorate the distance. They look so clean and pure from their untainted white allure. They are absolutely stunning as they glimmer in what little sunlight is present. There is a sudden push somewhere within me encouraging me pursue the mountains. I take a step forward. I hear the dew-covered grasses crunch with every step. However, it looks as if the mountains are gradually withdrawing. I pick up my speed little by little._

_"Xy."_

_No, they are drifting away and disappearing into the horizon. The closer I am, the farther they move away from me. I feel myself start to run as fast as possible. I want to reach them. I have to reach them. Otherwise, I feel as though I would lose a part of myself and never be able to return. No! Wait! Stop! Don't go!_

_"XY!"_

A loud, high-pitched voice scratches my eardrums. Without another second passing, a booming thud resonates in my head, followed by a sharp pain in my lower back. My limbs have all been spread-out on a soft, fibrous ground. The texture is not that of grass. It is different; it is much more like carpet. I could no longer feel the gentle breezes wrapping around me nor could I still hear the rustling of the leaves.

"Seriously! Get up!" There it goes again—the ear-piercing voice. That's right. I have to get up. I have to reach the mountains before they entirely vanish. _Just a bit more... _I lift my right arm and try to get a hold of something in the space of nothingness. Anything would be fine just to get me back on my feet.

A sudden solid pressure dominates my left ankle. If I let it be, the pressure would be enough to break my bones. I have to get away. "Xy, if you don't get up now, your favourite stir-fried bun would all be gone." The pressure breaking my ankle has gotten heavier._ Stir-fried bun?_ I can hear my stomach starting to grumble at the sound of the word. After a few more moments of simply listening, it finally hit me.

My eyes shot open as I retract my foot from the figure towering over me. "My stir-fried buns," I exclaim while sitting up right in the middle of my dormitory room. I navigate my vision upwards to meet the flaming red eyes of my next door neighbour. From the look forming on her face and heavy atmosphere, she does not seem pleased with having to go out of her way to be here. "Good morning, Elena," I greet her with a nervous smile in attempts to cool her temper.

She narrows her eyes into a glare and brushes her silky white fringe backwards. Her other hand is gripping tightly on my milky cat pillow. My attention then diverts to her clothing. Her charcoal blazer with maya blue stripes at the cuffs and select edges is paired with a neatly tied maroon ribbon. The gleaming Hunters High School crest is embedded on the left side of her blazer. Underneath, she wears a plain white blouse that is only visible externally at the collar. A tartan pleated skirt flows down her thighs meeting the snowy knee-length socks. To complete her uniform, Elena decides to wear the new jet-black leather shoes we carefully picked out days ago at York Shin City. Still trying to dissolve her anger away, I let out any compliment that pops in my mind regarding how the uniform fits her perfectly.

Elena lets out a long sigh before throwing my beloved pillow lightly towards me. "Our uniform is the same every year. The only difference is the colour of the highlights," she shoots down my compliments with a slight chuckle. "Hurry up. The opening ceremony starts in half an hour. If you go back to bed, the cafeteria might close on you," she explains with a worried tone. "I will wait for you at the usual table," she adds before leaving my room to give me privacy.

I stand up in a bolt and turn to the right to face my bed. My bed sheets have been considerably dragged away from the mattress. Some of my pillows have travelled all the way to the other side of the room. I'm guessing Elena violently attempted to wake me up again by pulling every pillow and blanket from my grasp and hauling me down to the floor. Being half-asleep does lessen the discomfort from the impact even by just a tiny margin. At another gnawing complain from my stomach, I start tidying my room in the quickest way possible. I change into the same uniform as Elena and finish all the other necessary hygiene routines in less than five minutes.

I spot my slick, ebony phone sitting beside my old-fashioned bed lamp. Accessing my phone, a notification box informing me that I have received two messages emerges from the corner. Upon tapping the 'show' button, a screen reveals that the first one of the messages I received is from my mother. It has been quite typical that my mother asks how I'm fairing through a morning text. After all, I am required to live in a dormitory for three years to graduate with only a maximum of one month to be with my family. "Have you killed anyone yet?" is her own little way of questioning me. Exhaling, I guide my fingers across the virtual keyboard to send back positive reply—not positive in the way that I indeed had killed someone but in the way that I have not been expelled if I apparently did kill someone.

The other message that I have been anticipating every morning and before I drift to sleep is from my _phone pal_, Aru. We have been messaging each other back and forth for years that I could barely remember when or how it started. Messaging her is one of the best things the world has to offer. Her support has continuously led me through tough times. She makes me laugh when I cry and assists me up when I fall. I try to do the same for her, but I'm probably no good at it. There is an unspoken rule between us to never reveal our identities to one another. I don't know her real name, her address, her age or any other information that could point out her identity. The same goes for her in regards to me. I believe that it is not really necessary. Just being able to converse with her is more than enough.

I tap on her message enthusiastically. As usual, along with words, there are various emoticons to amplify her emotions. "Neru, good morning~ (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ You slept in too much, didn't you? (¬_¬) Since is gonna start, you should wake up early. Anyway, good luck! Hope you have a wonderful day~! (*´∀｀*)ノ PS: Don't get your friend too angry." A simple yet energetic message is her trademark when there isn't much going around. I reply quickly with a straightforward appreciation and by wishing her the same thing for the rest of her day.

I slide my phone down my skirt pocket as soon as I finish replying. I glance at my plain wall clock. I only have ten minutes to get myself breakfast. Anchoring my navy shoulder bag with my dominant hand, I rush out of my room and try to reach the cafeteria as quickly as humanly possible. Misfortune must really like my company this school year. Even though Elena is still next door, our rooms have been moved to the highest floor of the ten-storey mixed dormitory. I'm not even half-way down the floors, but I'm already exhausted. The only good part about sleeping in to this extent is that my way is completely clear of any human being so I can run without any restraints.

As soon as I reach the bottom floor, the first warning bell echoed throughout the campus. _This is bad. Elena is going to roughly reprimand me._ After helping myself into some deep breaths while watching students slowly make their way to the auditorium, I continue my journey to hopefully get some breakfast and meet up with a not-too-angry Elena. The cafeteria is, at most, only a two-minute walk from the dorm. Our school provides us with breakfast, lunch and dinner, prepaid for during enrolment. There are exact periods of time when each one would be available. If one misses the set time, they could either wait for the next meal hour or pay for a snack. In my case, both would be a disadvantage, because I get nauseous during hunger, and the monthly allowance I am provided with is only enough to cover for half of its intended duration.

In the distance, I could clearly see one of the cooks hanging a sign on the transparent glass door. This is not the first time it happened so I know exactly what the sign indicates. The twin-tailed erupting volcano in front of the small establishment is eyeing me with disappointment. "At the very least, you somehow tried to get here on time," she remarks with a hint of irritation.

I stop in my tracks and wait for her to approach me. "I'm sorry. I couldn't make it," I manage to say in between heavy breaths

Steadily, she lightens up in a concerned smile. "There's no point in getting angry," she states while handing me a warm meat bun, "I saved you one." I stare at the bun with utter happiness overwhelming inside me. "Come on. You don't want to be late for the opening ceremony too, do you?"

Even if Elena's fuse is short when it comes to my terrible habits, she easily gives in without much rage if she sees me actually trying to change. I am thankful she always stays by my side. "Thank you, Elena."

"You're welcome. What? Stop crying!"

* * *

Elena and I decide to sit at the vacant blue foldable chairs at the middle row. Around a hundred second year students have gathered, both male and female. Every year level has their own separate opening ceremony. The first years had theirs conducted earlier this morning, while the seniors are having theirs after our's. The probable reason for this is that the headmaster fancies playing a "game" with every year level independently. I have dubbed these games as purely trivial. On the first semester of our freshman year, he has instructed us to catch at least twenty different invertebrate species by the end of everyday, or else we are not permitted to enter our dorm room. The next semester he has ordered us to run a minimum of thirty laps around the campus after each class ends, or else we would not be able to move on as second year students. I heard from Elena that our upperclassman last year had it worse. Some even decided to transfer to a different school mid-way of the school year.

"What do you think it's going to be this semester?" Elena directs the question to me without diverting her gaze from a sparkling man in a suit introducing the board members.

"Perhaps, he would want us to eat twice as much as we normally do every meal, or we wouldn't be allowed to sleep in," I answer while mimicking Elena's actions.

"That's favouring you way too much, isn't it?" Elena comments in a deadpan tone. "There he is," she declares almost immediately after the appearance of an energetic old man hopping to the podium

As usual, Mr. Netero is wearing his traditional _kimono_ along with a pair of _geta_. It makes me wonder whether he actually changes his clothes or just has a wardrobe full of the same identical clothing. His white hair, which tied back into a ponytail, sways as he finally lands on the platform. He coughs a bit to clear his throat after he adjusts the microphone towards his mouth. "I don't think it's rather necessary to introduce myself again so let's just skip all the formalities," he chuckles a little before continuing. "For half the year, I want to play a little hunting game with you," he pauses as if making sure of his decisions, "Yes, I would like all of you to hunt. No—not insects or animals—I think hunting humans would be more fun this year." As soon as the principal halts with a huge grin, a roaring murmur transpires from the crowd.

Dumbfounded, I tilt my head to the right to move closer to Elena, who is in an equally surprised state. "Is he asking us to hunt and kill people, then eat them? I think that's too messed up."

Elena slowly faces me with eyes full of great sympathy. "The principal is twisted, but you're on an entirely different level," she giggles out. "Dropping the 'then eat them' part, I think you're quite right, though I doubt it would be _that_ brutal to the point we'd have to kill someone. By the way, you should really start eating the bread; hunger is messing with your sanity again."

The waves of whispers and mutters are all ceased by a sudden thunderous laughter echoing throughout the auditorium. "I think you might have interpreted my words a little differently. Killing of any kind will not be involved, you are simply looking for a person the same way another person is hunting you down," he explains as the excitement in his face becomes more prominent. "Let's see. Where do I start explaining?" He crosses his arms and looks up as if the answer is written on the ceiling. Upon nodding to himself, he gazes back at his audience and explains, "Each one of you will be creating your own code name—make four of them. An assistant of mine will pick one of the four code names you wrote and enter it in a raffle. Of course, he will inform you which one he has chosen. Then, the raffle would determine who you hunt and who will be hunting you. My assistant will be randomly selecting a 'prey' for each of you." He caresses his long beard seemingly thinking if he missed any detail. He brightens a little as he is reminded of another point of information. "We would also be giving out your IDs today with your code name engraved on it." As if contented of his clarification, the principal smiles and steps down from the podium, refusing to wait for questions to arise from the crowd.

I try to analyze everything that has precipitated and decide it is not as terrible as I make it out to be. However, there is an unsettling feeling forming inside me. It feels as if that's not all there is to it. _Why didn't he mention any kind of punishment for not following? The two previous games he hosted both had a form of punishment to encourage everyone to play along. Did he think it was no longer necessary because everyone has been obedient so far? I don't think it is that simple. There has just got to be some sort of catch to this. _I glance at Elena, who is furrowing her eyebrows together. She is probably troubled by the exact same thing in my mind.

Students are called upon one by one to the front where a green little man, who refers to himself as Beans, awaits. He possibly uses the laptop in front of him to input information from every student. Before we even realize it, the first phase of the game preparation has been completed. One after another, we are being given our target. As soon as we are informed of our prey, we are allowed to proceed to our respective classes.

* * *

I slowly make my way to the board of class listings. I couldn't help but snicker along the way. Apparently, my target named himself or herself 'Budding Potato'. I actually laughed too hard when Beans cited the name to the point that I had to be hushed by a board member. Putting the matter aside, I scan the list of names presented on the bulletin board. Without breaking a sweat, I have located Elena's name on the 2-D class list. Naturally, I search for my name on the same piece of paper. _Huh? It's not on here? No, wait! There's got to be a mistake. It's an unwritten regulation of this school that Elena and I will always be inseparable. Why isn't my name in class 2-D?!_

"Looks like you're in class 2-B, Xy," a disheartened voice approaches me in my panicked state. It seems the committee has finished revealing who her target is.

"Elena, fate is testing our bond," I scream at the girl sulking beside me.

She pats me on the back encouraging me with the words, "Stay strong! We must overcome this trial and let it strengthen our friendship." After minutes of acting like idiots while heading for the second floor of the school building, we finally part.

My new classroom is only two rooms away from Elena's. I try to stay as calm and relax as possible while I slide the door below the '2-B' overhead sign. The volume of chatting has tremendously increased when I delve myself further in. Friendship circles in every corner of the room have already been formed. There are faces I recognize from my previous class, but I don't have the slightest idea on what their names are. A number of unoccupied chairs are present. Perhaps, there are still a few who are making their way here. Names are carved elegantly on the wooden chairs. I conclude that the seating arrangement has already been decided way before school started. Swiftly, I search for my name among the empty chairs. _There it is—fifth row, first column from the wall! _

I make my way through the wide gap between the first and second column of chairs. As soon as I was able to flop down on the comfortable seat, I slump my head and arms on the desk. _Thank goodness, I did not die!_ I heave out an eased sigh while fixing my shoulder bag on the two hooks bolted on the right side of my desk. It seems that class won't start until after half an hour or so. From our talk a while ago, Elena pushed me to get myself friends in my new class so I won't feel lonely. _This may be the perfect time to do it. I have to look for someone who is in a similar situation as me. _I shyly peer behind the strands of hair falling from my left ear, wondering if the person beside me is talking to anyone. I could barely see his face for his messy silver locks of hair are covering it. He probably didn't take the time to even comb out his bed hair. His arms are folded firmly across his flawless straight posture. _He doesn't seem like a snob. I can try, can't I?_

I set my body upright and shift it to confront my seatmate. In a gulp, I mutter out, "Would you be my friend?" He faintly jolts his head before motioning it to look me straight in the eyes. Only after staring into his deep icy midnight blue eyes did I realize the situation I put myself in. _Wrong move! This guy isn't exactly someone I should be casually talking to._

A day before the closing ceremony of our freshman year, I came out pretty late for lunch because I was finishing up the rewrite for my exam. Elena, who is waiting for me outside the classroom, had already grabbed her lunch portion. I rushed to the cafeteria only to be disappointed for there's no bread left for me to consume, only salads. I always had a grudge against vegetables so I empty-handedly followed Elena to the rooftop (the tables in the cafeteria were all occupied). Elena offered me her remaining pieces of tempura, to which I stubbornly refused. I had thought it would be a great idea to gobble up the stuffed bun I had kept in my bag since the day before. However, it is an evidently stupid thing to do. My stomach instantly became distressed. Without saying anything to Elena, I stiffly covered my mouth with both hands and instinctively headed for the third floor washroom. As I was briskly descending the set of steel stairs, I saw another body climbing up. Upon being concentrated on the approaching figure, I lost my traction and accidentally dragged him down with me. He loathly became my cushion from the fall. Still covering my mouth, I look into his stunned blue orbs. The word 'contempt' was definitely imprinted on his face. I gave off an apologetic expression. I softened my eyes as if using them for sign language. I wanted to express my apology verbally, but if I open my mouth by just a centimetre, vomit is going to flow out. Hoping he could read my eye language, I quickly rise to my feet and headed for the washroom. I plan on properly apologizing the day after but I wasn't able to spot him among the crowd of students at the closing ceremony.

It might have been karma that made him my seatmate. I am rendered frozen in his scrutiny. After a few seconds, his eyebrows jump as if he has remembered something. In a rather monotonous tone, he asks a question I didn't exactly want to hear that moment, "You're that _gero_ girl from before, aren't you?"

In a whim, I squeal out, "I'm extremely sorry! I'll never bother you again! I'm so sorry!" Without waiting for his reaction, I collapse back down on my desk burrowing my embarrassment under my arms. I decide to simply stay as silent as possible for the first half of the day. I don't want to make any more horrible mistakes on the very first day of school.

Finally, the alarm signalling the start of lunch has rung throughout the halls. I tiredly exit the classroom while my eyes pilot across the hallway, searching for a certain twin-tailed saviour. _There's Elena! Huh? Is she talking to someone? _Before Elena, stands a smiling spiky-haired guy. From the colour of his uniform's stripes, I can safely conclude that he belongs to the same year. The atmosphere around him stands out too much for its intense enjoyment against the mass of students. _As expected of Elena, she has already made a friend. _Elena looks over the stranger's shoulder and waves for me to come join them. I cluelessly stride over to stand by Elena's side with my head shoved deeply towards the floor.

"She is the one I was talking to you about—Xy. She's in class 2-B," Elena introduces me in a sweet happy tone. I instantly toss my head up to not be disrespectful.

His bright brown eyes flashes with excitement. "Ah! You're in the same class as my friend, Killua," he cries out while pointing to the person standing flabbergasted beside him. Upon directing my vision towards the subject, I feel my entire being suddenly explode from an unexpected blood rush. My mind simply decides to conduct a system shut down to the point that I couldn't even think of any words to say. Elena raises an eyebrow at me, and asks if I have been completely traumatized.

When Elena roughly jerks my arm, I automatically vocalize the sentences forming in my mind. "Nice to meet you! I'm Xy, a fifteen-year old second year student. I like the colour red. I am standing. I like rabbits. My parents live very far. I like to eat. Elena is my friend. I like to sleep. I eat food. I like throwing garbage. I am a girl. Iam not aboy. Eatingisgoodforme—" Before I even finish off my trail of insignificant and incoherent sentences, Gon lets out his series of laughter.

He smiles at me calmly and says, "You don't have to be so nervous. We don't bite." He chuckles again before looking back at Elena. "Why don't we eat lunch together—us four?"

Startled by the sudden question, I aggressively shake my head a hundred times per second for Elena to refuse. "If Killua—was it?—agrees, then sure," Elena answers joyfully, totally ignoring my feelings.

Gon gives his friend an expectant look to which he replies, "As long as Gon is fine with it, I don't mind." He gives away a vague smile. "We should hurry. The line is piling up," he adds while urging the black-haired teen on.

Seeing as I'm in the minority, I silently follow beside Elena. The two boys in front of us are casually talking and chuckling on the way, leaving Elena and me to our own world. Elena lightly pats me on the shoulder and asks, "What's wrong? You're sweating too much. You're also unusually tense." With an anxious look occupying my face, I explain the whole circumstance to her. "So he's the one you almost puked on. Then, you just normally asked him to be your friend as if nothing had happened. No wonder you're shaky," she giggles out, entertained by my whole situation.

"Don't make it a laughing matter," I complain in a whisper.

Elena snickers and states, "If you weren't a stubborn idiot in the first place, then you wouldn't be in this situation. Besides, how about you try to make up for _everything_ by doing something for him?"

I put a finger to my chin pondering over Elena's suggestion. "How?" She shrugs, smiling mischievously at my misfortune.

* * *

We reach the cafeteria and compliantly fall in line. I look around for any available tables, but the area is officially jam-packed. The line being quite long doesn't help a bit. I might actually decide to start a peaceful revolution for another cafeteria. Nearly ten minutes pass before one of us was able to place an order. Once each of us was given our respected meals, Gon ushers us up the rooftop. Apparently, the two of them have made it a habit to proceed to the rooftop whenever given the chance. He also playfully referred to it as their "secret hide-out", to which his friend criticizes for its childishness.

The sweet air emerging in the rooftop is truly refreshing. It makes me wonder why Elena and I have only eaten our lunches here once. The cloudy weather only adds to how much of a perfect picnic site the rooftop is. Gon guides us to a corner where the fresh spring breeze is even more prominent. Satisfied, we each lie down our lunch on the warm concrete floor. Gon has a simple lunch of grilled salmon sided with rice and the dangerously green leafy _thing_. Elena has her usual bowl of deep-fried tempura and mushroom soup. The very incarnation of my karma, on the other hand, drops two boxes of chocolate robots, both around a cubic metre in size.

"I'll just be getting my other two boxes," he gleefully announces and bolts on ahead as Gon waves.

Elena, astonished at the boxes sitting on top of one another, directs a question to Gon, "Does Killua only eat chocolate?"

Gon scratches the back of his head with his mouth curving into a weird smile. "Killua has this addiction towards chocolate and every Monday he proclaims it as 'Chocolate Day'. He only eats chocolate for the entire day," Gon explains before filling his mouth with fish. He swallows and poses a question addressed to me. "Xy, do you only eat stuffed buns?"

It wouldn't be surprising for him to ask since I've only brought meat buns with me. "Well, I eat almost anything with the exception of vegetables, I guess," I answer before chomping on my ninth bread.

"Eh? You should eat vegetables too. It's quite unhealthy if you don't," Gon claims in a quite concerned tone.

"She's really stubborn," Elena notes, while holding up her bowl. "Once she declares she will never eat vegetables, it will never change." I merely pout while leering at Elena, consequently making her giggle.

A minute or so later, I finish off the last of my bread rolls and opt to get some more from the cafeteria. I slide my hand into my skirt pocket searching for my school ID. _Huh? It's not here! _I take out my phone and alarmingly slip my hand inside again. I even tried to turn my pocket inside out, but still no sign of the card. _This is bad._

"What's the matter?" Elena asks as she observes me fumbling over the side of my skirt.

I try not to make Elena worry by telling her that I would just be getting more lunch. I straighten up and awkwardly lumber as I trace back my steps. My eyes are completely wide open for the slightest indication of my ID. Without it, I wouldn't even be able to get lunch, because it is needed for verification. My code name has also been engraved on it. It would undoubtedly be bad if my hunter finds it. I don't even have the tiniest idea as to what the penalty for failing is.

When I turn around the corner, I see the incarnation of my karma crouched down. His mouth is holding a piece of card. One of his hands is supporting the two boxes of chocolate with ease, while the other is gripping a similar-looking plastic card. _Plastic card? Isn't that my—No! _

Without my logic working, I dart towards him while yelling out, "Incarnation of My Karma, don't look at it!" His eyes are immediately averted from the card to me.

He leans back. "Idiot, sto—!" He attempts to make me stop, but it is too late, I violently jump at him to retrieve my ID. I harshly collide with him, making him fall back a little. I landed my face on what feels like his stomach. Somehow, I manage to grab onto a card. Lifting myself a little, I examine the card at hand. _Killua Zoldyck... Hunters High School... Budding Potato...?_

Before my mind could completely comprehend the information on the card, an abrupt heavy presence has settled within me. It feels as if I'm being pushed out mentally. In a blink, my position has changed. Rather than lying down on my stomach, I am holding up the upper part of my body with the use of my elbows. A petite frame, wearing the uniform for second year female students, rests on top of me. Her right hand is clutching onto what seems to be her ID. Her strands of long russet hair are sprawled all over, resembling a fan. Reluctantly, she moves her head to face me. At that moment, it seemed to me that I am looking directly into a mirror. The uneven fringe covering half of the deep gainsboro orbs, the pointy nose, the small half-opened mouth and the little bandage lining the cheeks—it's my exact image.

Neither of us dared to move for seconds, minutes or what appear to be hours. Finally, realization strikes me right in the head. Simultaneously, we utter each other's name. My "Killua?" rivaling his "Xy?" in volume.

"Huh?"

* * *

_Gero - _Japanese word for 'spew' or 'vomit'

**Hararu:** First of all, thank you for reading this chapter until the end. I'm sorry if you find this was too long for a chapter. I initially wanted to cap every chapter at 3000 words, but somehow _this _happened. The chapters following this won't be as long. Unless, of course, I need to include as much detail as I could. The name Elena is from one of the twins at the G.I. arc. I am really interested in the twins and since I plan on not adding more than one OC I thought one of them would be perfect. However, her character is not explored much so I'm probably going OOC on her. Killua is a bit more mature because he is turning 16. Please _do_ inform me if any of the characters go OOC. By the way, the snowy mountains Xy was chasing in her dream were her pillows and blankets that Elena was throwing away. I thought I might have went way too subtle on that.

Anyway, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS. I am still not sure if this is any good, or if I should continue on. Please do tell me if you want more. Also, help me improve my writing by pointing out mistakes. Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
